wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-09
Wednesday, September 9, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Haywire DICEcapades Board Game |subtitle = We Think This Is A Game Of Which You'll Be Very Fonda |price = $7.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Haywire DICEcapades Board Game |description = I said, "Holy cow, that's a ton of dice. Do you think they put them in twice?" Then we spread Dicecapades out all over the floor. She said "This card says stack dice on your head." I said "Here's a kids' version for a girl or boyyyy! Everyone likes di-ice! Playing day or ni-ight!" She said, "If you think you're game for a game, This game here was made for 12+ And with all these dice we won't ever need more." I said "This card says I should draw a bed." She said "Some guy burned mine down, When I was a girrrrl! Norway was quite ni-ice! But now let's just play di-ice!" I said, "If some family fun is your goal, Dicecapades is how you should roll. Comes with timer and pencils to help you keep score." She said, She said, "I want physical challenges." "I want physical challenges." "Not those questions that make me add." "Not those questions that make me add." "I want physical challenges." "I want physical challenges." Warranty: 90 Day Woot Limited Warranty Features: Haywire 700 DICEcapades Age 12 + Version Board Game DICEcapades isn't just the luck of the dice - it's the smarts of the roller Complete with 133 dice and 100 cards, exercise both sides of your brain with this super-fun game for friends and family With a mixture of dice games, physical challenges, artistic creations, and trivia questions that are sure to test your noodle, you'll see why DICEcapades = CRAZY FUN! Three categories include Thinkingtown, Actionland and Triviaville Games include "Can you stack six dice on top of each other within 30 seconds?", "Who can be the first person to roll a triple?" and "Can you name as many state capitals as your roll?" 2-6 Players Ages 12 + Average Game Time: 30 minutes Haywire 710 DICEcapades Kids Version Board Game Trivia, drawing, word & number play, physical challenges and a TON of dice Three categories include Thinkingtown, Actionland and Triviaville Games include "Roll all four letter dice and. within 30 seconds name one word that begins with each letter rolled", "Roll the 6-colored dice and ask the question beside the matching color on the card" and "Stack up all the dice within 30 seconds" For kids Ages 6 + An absolutely hilarious game that's fun for the whole family 2-4 Players Average Game Time: 30 minutes In the box: Haywire 700 DICEcapades Age 12 + Version Board Game 133 Dice 100 Cards Gameboard Pawns Drawing Pad Pencils Sand Timer Dice Trays Rule Sheet Haywire 710 DICEcapades Kids Version Board Game 13 JUMBO dice 60 Cards Game Board Writing Pad Game Pawns Sand Timer EASY to follow rules |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Haywire_Dicecapades_Board_GameoqzThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Haywire_Dicecapades_Board_GamerpvStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Haywire_Dicecapades_Board_Game3phDetail.jpg |saleid = 9637 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=a4e25c61-04b2-4a1d-9774-9afe2849369f |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9637 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}